The Bad Summer
by MissPatriciaPotter
Summary: The Dursley's treat Harry once again like trash and he gets SOLD OFF! Then Voldemort sheds a few suprises... * some child abuse talked about*
1. Default Chapter

Snape got up to go to the bathroom. But the thing that was bothering him was the picture he was looking at last night.   
The picture was of a girl.   
She was standing in front of a garden, which he and her had gone on a date. Her name was Lily. She had flaming red hair and bright green eyes that stood out during the night. Then she just had to marry that Potter and get herself murdered by Lord Voldemort. After thinking about this he returned to his room and finally went to sleep. 

*****************************************************   


Aunt Petunia rapped on the door. She said "Are you up Yet?"   
"Yes I am. Just getting dressed Harry replied. He went downstairs as soon as he heard his aunt scurry off. The Dursleys were already sitting at the kitchen table helping themselves to many types of *healthy foods*. When he got to his seat his Uncle Vernon turned to him.   
"Boy I need you to get a carton of milk from the store. Here is five pounds   
and bring back the change. I got an offer from this man named Malfoy. He said that he would pay me 50 pounds if I turned you over to him. I didn't know you were wroth that much.  
Harry didn't look shocked from his Uncle's words because he had heard early from Dumbledore that there was a chance that someone would sell him off to Voldemort. Still, he didn't expect him to come so soon   
Malfoy just wants me so he can hand me over to Lord Voldemort and become the best of the best, Harry informed his uncle. Vernon simply shook his head.   
"Just get moving! If you don't, I'm going to sell you off; you hear boy?"   
Harry ran out of the house with the five-pound note clutched in his hand.   
When he was gone Vernon turned back to his coffee, slightly chuckling.   
"Too bad I already said yes."   
_  
_Harry was slightly confused to the fact that a rat was following him. _Not as if it is Wormtail or a Death Eater _Harry thought to himself. Harry got to the grocery store in no time. He   
bought the skim milk due to Dudley's diet and started on the way back to the Dursley's. When he got back to the Dursleys he almost dropped the milk he was carrying due to surprise.   
In the Dursley's driveway another car was parked next to Vernon's van. Lucius Malfoy was getting out of the car.   
Lucius smiled at the sight of Harry.   
Hello Harry, he said devilishly.   
I'm here to pick you up. I have paid the 50 pounds to your uncle so lets go or I will   
make you, Harry was speechless for moment. He only started to speak when a plan formed in his head.   
"Uh, I have to give this to the Dursleys" Harry said, raising the milk.  
"Fine, but you better hurry. And it this is some kind of way to run away I'll"- Harry ran in before Malfoy could finish his sentence. He ran in and dropped the carton of milk on the counter and then dashed upstairs to his room.   
After a couple of silent minutes he heard footsteps from downstairs. Then a Lucius' voice came.   
"Where is he?" he asked.   
"I think he is in his room" Uncle Vernon said softly.   
Harry thoughts quickened and he found out that the only way to escape was through the window. Harry jumped and found out that it was a bad   
idea because on the ground there were two other Death Eaters waiting for him.   
Crabbe and Gyole's fathers.   
In one second cords that had blasted from Mr. Crabbe's wand tied Harry up. Malfoy came out of the house and got into the extra car. Gyole and Crabbe followed when Harry still struggling in their clutches. "So you tried to get away from us "...Mr. Malfoy said to Harry.   
"But" -he said in no little than a whisper. "You are coming with us to my manor" _The Malfoy manor the worst place I could be, worse than the Dursleys!_ Harry thought to himself. When they got there. Mr. Malfoy took the cords off of Harry. He thought for a moment if he should ran for it or go with them inside the manor. Inside was his only choice because Mr. Malfoy ushered him in. Crabbe followed Mr. Malfoy and Gyole who were carrying his trunk and his birdcage that Hedwig was in that he had gotten earlier.   
The Malfoy manor was big, so big you could get lost in it. When Harry got in there   
Draco was sitting at the top of the stairs with a strange smile on his face. He spoke as they entered   
"Father I waited for you just like you said for me to do" Draco said. "That's good son . Now go to bed," his father replied. Draco nodded and he went up the   
stairs and turned right.   
When Draco was gone Lucius whispered something to Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Gyole. Harry stood there thinking what he should do but by the time Harry was trying to open his trunk but Mr. Malfoy pushed him out of the way and took him by the arm; making him come with him. Crabbe and Gyole followed them.   
*****************************************   
  
The place that Mr. Malfoy led him to was a small room with a bed in the   
middle of it. He pushed Harry into the room and locked the door. Harry   
looked around to see that there was no window in the room, just a bed.   
With a sigh of defeat, Harry climbed into the bed and fell into a deep sleep. Harry thought he was having a nightmare because how his dream went.   
Harry was at the back of the entrance of the Malfoy Manor. All of a sudden he heard a high-pitched voice.   
"So Mr. Potter, we meet again"  
Harry woke up in less than a second after that dream. His scar exploded with   
pain, the same amount of pain that Harry had experienced the night at the graveyard.   
Harry shooked his head slightly and then went back to sleep.   


The next day Harry got up when Mr. Malfoy came to unlock the door. He then dragged Harry into the dining room for breakfast.   
During a short period of time Harry learned that Mr. Malfoy was not a person to get angry. Even though Lucius was a wizard he could be mean with his words. He talked to Harry but to only insult his friends.   
Everyday Mr. Malfoy went to go into the den to work and Harry was left with Draco because Lucius didn't want him to being running away before Voldemort came to *collect him*.   
  
This day with Draco was boring than ever. Draco finally spoke when Harry least expected it. "All of Father's friends are coming over tomorrow,"  
"That is not bad is it?" Harry replied shortly after.   
"It is _really _bad because all of Father's friends are Death Eaters!" Harry looked at Draco with an eyebrow raised.   
"So you mean the Death Eaters are coming over here on my birthday" . That's has got to be the worse birthday gift I have ever received," Harry rolled his eyes sarcastically.   
"Well, happy birthday Potter," Draco said quickly.   
That was when Draco's Father came into the room, slamming the door behind him. "You" , he said as he pointed a long bony finger at Harry. Harry stammered for a moment.   
"Go to your room, NOW" ! Harry went to his room and slammed the door. Harry groaned as he heard the door lock.   
_Now I'm trapped in this room until tomorrow _Harry thought to himself.   
After a short period of frustration, Harry decided to take a short nap. He laid down in his bed until a soft snoring came from his chest and he was in a deep sleep.   


************************************************* 

When Harry work up he checked his almost-broken watch. The flashing lights read 5:00.   
Mr. Malfoy knocked on the door to tell Harry that it was supper time. When Harry went into the dining room, his eyes widened as he saw who was sitting at the table instead of Draco and his mother. Snape stared Harry down with his lip curled as Harry came into though the door. It was the look of loathing that Snape had reserved just for him.   
"Well sit down Potter, it's getting past your bedtime, Snape said with a devilish smile on his face.   
"I don't have a bedtime, Professor,"   
"Well, now you do. Now sit down before I make you!" Harry sat down quickly giving Mr. Malfoy a look of distaste.   
Harry started to eat his supper. The meal was chicken and potatoes. During   
supper Snape said something that made Harry 's ears go red.   
Lucius was trying to show off Draco as usual.   
"Was Draco doing well in potions this past year?"   
"Oh yes, twice as much better than Mr. Potter. If it wasn't for Dumbledore, I would have failed his for his lack of knowledge," The two of them were laughing at him as Harry stared down as his lumpy pudding. He excused himself from the table and left for him room.   
When Harry was in his room he wanted to read so he figured out the only to get his trunk was to ask Mr. Malfoy where it was.   
He had heard Mr. Malfoy say earlier that he was going to go through it and keep anything worth saving. Harry sighed in bitter defeat as he turned his attention towards the door.   
It was not locked yet so he went for a hunt for the remains of his trunk. On his way   
there he met Snape in the hallway.   
"Mr. Potter, you should be in bed! Go before I make you," Snape pointed his wand at Harry with his remark.   
"Okay, okay...I'm going. Hold your horses!" Harry went back to his room and   
slammed the door shut.   
"I never knew anyone could be meaner than the Dursleys!" After Harry pounded his pillow in annoyance he went to sleep.   
The next day came quickly and Harry was still annoyed that no one except for Draco knew it was his birthday in the manor.   
Harry went out of the room (the door was already unlocked) to go down for breakfast but on the way there he heard Mr. Malfoy talking Draco. Curious, Harry listened more closely.   
"So son, you told him everything,"  
"I didn't tell him everything! I just said that my Father's friends were coming over. That's all I said. I swear Father,".  
"Very well. Now go get dressed and then go into the dining room. I will be back soon with Potter to have breakfast,".   
Okay Father" .  
  
Harry thought what would happen if Mr. Malfoy found him out of his room. What would he do to Harry. Would he yell at him, give him a beating, or just do nothing?   
Before Harry answered his own question Lucius turned the corner that Harry was hiding in.   
Mad as usual. Mr. Malfoy grabbed Harry by his collar and picked him up an inch from the ground.   
"How did you get out of your room?"   
"It was unlocked when I woke up Malfoy," Harry spat out the last word. Lucius glared back.   
"I don't like your tone boy!" Harry yanked Mr. Malfoy's hands off of him and he fell to the floor with a clatter.   
"You're beginning to sound like my uncle,"   
"Don't you dare compare me to your muggle uncle! Now, you will meet me in my study after breakfast, got it?"   
"Whatever,"   


*********************************************************************** 

As usual, Lucius picked one of the strangest conversations.   
"How is it like to live with muggles?"   
"The muggles that I live with are pretty bad, Harry replied.   
"What's so bad about them" ? Mr. Malfoy questioned eagerly.   
"Well they make me do chores, they starve me. Oh yeah, they beat me. My uncle does most of the beating though,"   
"Anything else?"   
"Well, I use to live in the cupboard before I became to *big for it*. They also give me the worst presents,"   
"Very interesting..." Mr. Malfoy stood up with his last remark.   
"Everybody   
done breakfast I see...Potter, clean the dishes and then come to the study" ! Harry quickly collected the dishes and washed them. Once he dried them he made his way to the study. Mr. Malfoy was there waiting.   
"So Potter...I'm going to teach you some lessons,  
Thinking like a wizard, Harry thought Malfoy was going to curse him but instead he sat down in a chair.   
"Today I am inviting Mr. Gyole, Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Avery, Mr. Nott, and Wormtail over to dinner...maybe Snape or Karkaroff. Do you know who these people are?"   
"Yes, they are all Death Eaters,"   
"So I am going to leave you alone for the day and until tonight. When they come over you will do anything any of them says. Got it?"   
"Yes...at dinner,"   
"Good. Now leave!"   
"Yes sir," Harry muttered as he left the room letting Lucius smirk to himself. 


	2. Chapter 2

/N- don't own any of the characters but I do own the plot

Hours passed and at 5:00 PM Lucius came to collect Harry for dinner. Before Malfoy came Harry had formed a plan on how to escape from his clutches. His plan was put into action as soon as Lucius knocked on his door.   
"Dinner!"   
"Uh, I don't feel well Mr. Malfoy. Can I skip?" Harry tried his best to use a sick-like-voice.   
"No! Come out of there now!" Lucius was twisting the doorknob-   
"Sir, I think that I might throw up!" The doorknob stopped turning and Lucius cursed under his breath.   
"Fine...you can skip dinner. Just don't throw up, you hear me?"   
"Yes sir, I hear you."   
Without another word Lucius turned his heel and left. When Harry was sure that he was gone he slowly opened the door. He looked both ways to make sure that the coast was clear. When he was positive that no one was coming, he ran down the hall.   
Harry then started to look for the front door. On the way there he found   
himself looking at a wall filled with pictures. All of the pictures were of the same boy who kept on moving around in his frame. At first glance Harry could tell it was a younger Draco Malfoy because of his blonde hair and the same trademark smirk.   
  
Harry continued to walk until he found himself in a hallway with many doors that had been labeled.   
The first door said The Dungeons.   
The second one said Kitchen and Dining Room.   
And the last one said The Main Hall.   
With a sigh of relief, Harry opened the last door and walked though the doorway. He lifted his eyes to see a large door in front of him. _Must be the front door, _Harry thought to himself as he sprinted towards it.   
Grinning, Harry lifted his hand and placed it on the doorknob to open it.   
Problem was, someone had already opened it.   
Harry was thrown back as the door opener walked into the house. He cried out as he hit the floor bring attention towards the stranger. Harry looked up to meet the red eyes that had haunted him his whole life.   
Lord Voldemort.   
  
Before Harry could flee, Voldemort took a long stride towards him and scooped him into his arms. Struggling, Harry was carried back through into the Dining Room. Not once did Harry look at him; he kept his gaze to the ground.   
Harry only did look up once he heard laughing. There were many Death Eaters sitting around the table, drinking and talking among themselves. When Voldemort cleared his throat they all looked up.   
"Potter? Where did you find him my lord?" Lucius asked bravely, glaring at Harry. Harry gulped.   
"He was at the front door when I walked through. I would have thought you would have better security than that. Maybe I should give the responsibility to a better Death Eater..."   
"I'm sorry my lord, I promise-"   
"You promised that you would be better! And yet you aren't! Maybe I should just kill you! But for now..." Voldemort walked over to the two empty seats and placed Harry down, taking his wand out in the process.   
"Crucio!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-   
  
Harry watched as Lucius screamed an endless cry as he rolled around on the ground like helpless worm. When Voldemort finally released the curse, there were what looked like tears streaming down the Death Eater's face.  
Now have you learned your lesson Lucius? Voldemort asked in a soft whisper that made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck prick up.  
Y...yes Master, o-of course I have, Lucius' words came out as a strangled cry as he tried to pull himself to his feet. Once he had managed to do so he carried himself helplessly to his chair. Voldemort lifted his eyes off of Lucius and turned them upon Harry.   
Refusing to look up, Harry kept his eyes glued to the ground. Within a few seconds Harry heard a growl of frustration and a pair of footsteps coming towards him. Once they had stopped Harry turned his eyes upon the serpent-like face of Voldemort.   
"So I see that you were able to get him without a struggle..." Voldemort said softly as he took one of his skinny hands and pushed a large lock of Harry's hair behind his ear. Shuttering, Harry turned his eyes downward.   
"Yes my Lord, the muggles-"   
"Silence! I didn't order you to talk!" Voldemort growled as flicked his eyes to Lucius for a short second. Gulping, Lucius nodded in apology.   
"Yet I still see hope..." Voldemort yanked Harry's chin up so he was forced to look into those dark, endless red pits. Voldemort smacked his thin lips and took his hand away forcefully.   
"What did you do with his belongings?"   
"I burned most of them My Lord...yet I kept a few things from his trunk that looked valuable. Including one that I did mention to you," Lucius said taking out a large book. Voldemort nodded eagerly and motioned for Lucius to bring him the book. After Lucius had found his way to his feet and handed it to him, Harry was once again looking at his parents' murderer.   
"Ah yes, your precious photo album," Voldemort said with a grin as he twirled the book in his hands. Harry stared at it with awe.  
"Now Harry, if you misbehave I'm afraid I'll have to burn this lovely book of yours," Voldemort grin grew as he saw Harry's awe turn into anger.  
"You can't take that, it's mine!" Harry spat out as he made a grab for the book. Voldemort raised it higher and forced Harry to stay seated in the chair with his spare arm.   
"I may do anything I want in this world, for it will soon be mine," Voldemort said evilly as he pressed Harry deeper into the chair, "and I may do anything with you because you will soon me mine-"   
"What the heck do you mean by that?" Harry asked crudely yet Voldemort growled and pushed Harry so hard into the chair that he was losing his breath. Harry choked for air.   
"Don't interrupt me! As for your question," Voldemort released Harry from the breathless position, "I've gotten to what those muggles call 'adoption form' that you can fill out and 'adopt' someone. Those Dursleys you lived with gave them up as soon as I told them I wanted to 'adopt' you......" A grin snuck onto Voldemort's face as he saw Harry's face change.   
"W...what?" Harry asked softly, his voice no higher than a whisper.   
"I'm going to adopt you Harry."   



End file.
